Obesity has become an epidemic in the U.S. and other developed countries. As many as one-third of all Americans over 30 years of age are obese, based on the body mass index (BMI) criteria, and as many as one in three adults in the United States are attempting to loose weight. Each year, 30 billion dollars is spent on the treatment of obesity. Yet, despite this, less is known about the causes of obesity than is known about the causes of most other medical conditions. Accordingly, there is a need to develop new compounds for treatment of obesity and disorders associated with obesity. This invention addresses this need and others.